How It Started
by Sweet-Sensation162
Summary: Hermione never believed in love; it's mushy, gushy, and nothing good ever comes out of it. When Harry persuades her to go on a blind date, she half-heartedly agrees. But what if the date she's been expecting turned out to be none other than Draco Malfoy?
1. The Blind Date

A/N: Hey pplz!!!! This is my first fanfic so bear with me k? Enjoy!!!!!!

Disclaimer:

Me: I own Harry Potter and all the other characters.

Lawyer: (In a robot-sounding voice) No You Don't. J.K. Rowling owns all of the characters.

Me: Alright, alright. (weeps) J.K. Rowling owns all of these (sniffs) marvelous characters. I only own the plot. I'm BROKE!!!!!!!

Chapter 1- How It Started

"Hurry up, will you?!" Harry's muffled voice yelled through the back of my closet. Geez, doesn't that man know what patience means? I mean, give a woman space for goodness sake!

"Alright, alright!" I grumbled. Harry could just be so… impatient at times. Jerking back to my senses, I quickly glanced around my closet. Well, there are always my lavender robes, but they're just so… plain. My cashmere sweater is always cute but way too hot. (The weather hot, not the other hot.) For once in my life, me ,Hermione Granger, 25 years old and a graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with perfect NEWT scores, the winner of the Best Doctor in Medicine award, and has been picked Witch of the Month countless of times, was absolutely _clueless _when given the following question to answer- What to wear? I mean, boys are always thinking that girls waste so much time in picking out the right outfit, but it's more then just clothes. It has to do with your emotions, of how you're feeling today or at that time. For example, when you see a witch walking down the streets dressed in pink robes, you could tell that she is very bubbly and/or excited. Of course you can never be extremely sure, but the what-color-or-style-outfit-she-is-wearing system was proven that it could be quite accurate at times.

"Hermione!!! I don't have all the time in the world you know!!!" Harry shouted again. I rolled my eyes. Hey, I don't have all the time in the world either. Not bothering to look again, I was about to leave until something glittery caught the corner of my eye. It was wedged in the corner between my so-called "business" pants and shirt. I gently pulled it out, causing some glitter to fall off. An elegant strapless dress with real glitter slowly unfolded as I slipped it on, the silky fabric sweeping my skin with ease and comfort. I tore off the white price tag off, reading it to be exactly 108 galleons. Designer Label. Wow! I didn't even recall buying it.

"Hermione!!!!!!!" Harry yelled in his loudest voice ever.

"I'm coming!!!!!!" I confidently pushed apart the wooden doors.

"What in the World were you…?" Harryraised his eyebrows.

"Marvelous isn't it?! I found it in the corner of my closet," I beamed at myself. "I got it from a muggle store about two years ago. Never really used it till now." I spun around slowly, letting Harry admire the beauty. (Well the dress, not me.)

"Yeah, well sorry, I just never thought I would ever see Hermione Granger, the famous bookworm, in a strapless dress. Well, that's just me." He shifted and nervously ran his fingers through his always-messy-black-hair. "Don't take this personally or anything, but we should do something about your hair."

I lightly punched him and rolled my eyes. "Look who's talking," I teased. "Anyway, my hair has always been like this. No one really cares as long as _they_ look good. Who cares on what _I _look like?" I retorted. I mean, Mr. Harry Potter, also known as the Boy Who Lived, who is one of my two best friends, who graduated with nearly-perfect scores, though not as perfect as I wanted it to be, since he (Coughcough) _didn't study_, cares sooooo much about how the most famous doctor currently (a.k.a. me) looked. Not that I'm bragging or anything. Ok, so not the most famous, but at least one of the top ten.

"Wow Hermione, I'm deeply flattered," Harry said in his best gentlemen voice, while bowing gracefully (which was scary). I blinked. Did I really say all of that out loud? Geez,( I seem to be saying that a lot, aren't I?) that was my first time I've ever, in the history of mankind, did that. No more repeats of history from now on. I better not spill any more secrets (not that I (cough) really (cough) have any.)

"But most _unfortunately_," Harry continued in that sticky sweet voice of his, "We don't want your first blind date to be a disaster, do we now?"

"Well, who cares?! I believe I would want someone who loves me for who _I _am, not how I look. Anyway, this blind date was your idea, not mine," I finished definitely.

"Ok, you got me, but just to make sure it's NOT a disaster, let's run through the schedule one more time." Harry took out a piece of paper from his front pocket and recited, "Ok, from:

7:30- 8:30 PM: Eat dinner at The Rose.

8:45- 9:30: Relax at a 5-star spa center at Avery Water Garden.

9:30-10:30: Do whatever you want."

Harry lowered the schedule and gave a cute little grin. "So now that we're all settled and not confused, let's fix your hair, and go."

"Fine," I grumbled reluctantly. I've heard that schedule at least ten times. "But I still don't like the hot tub part. Who would want to 'relax' in a spa thingy with someone you only knew for one hour?"

Harry gave me another cute little grin. "You don't have to take your clothes off or anything." I winced, and he continued, "As a matter of fact, you know this person for seven years. He went to Hogwarts with us. Trust me, you'll know him." Seeing my horrified expression, he hastily added, "And it's NOT Ron if that's what you were thinking about. He's in Africa, busy handling those Welsh dragons." Harry shuddered. "Nasty burns he got. He showed me a big one on his right arm, right above his elbow. I'm glad I never took up dragon-training. One of the most dangerous jobs around."

Harry quickly glanced at his silver watch (for the thousandth time). "C'mon Hermione, we better get going; it's already 7! Isn't there some spell for tamed hair or something?!"

I glared at him, but muttered a spell anyway. Harry just watched as all of my out-of-placed hairs smoothed itself, leaving me with silky glowing hair. I quickly tied it into a bun.

"Happy now?" I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. "Let's just get this over with."

I finally let go when we reached the street corner, and he stumbled to regain his balance, nearly tripping over a cat, whose eyes looked eerie in the dark.

"Oh, Crookshanks!" I half scolded, half cooed. He had one of the biggest rats I've ever seen clamped in his mouth and was looking at me rather proudly. I petted him gently, with him purring softly in my ear. I had let him out for he was soo impatient inside, always knocking over flower pots and bringing back dead birds/rats that he caught. He's been gone over a week, giving me four whole days of nonstop worrying.

I was about to give his furry little head a kiss until I realized it was covered with dirt and mud. "Oh, my baby cat, did you get dirty?" I cooed and tickled his belly. "Harry, I have to give Crookshanks a bath. Could you hold on for a few minutes?" Ididn't bother to look up anyway, so it didn't really matter."Ok little Crookshanks, mommy's going to give you a nice bubble bath. Do you like that?" I hugged him as I walked back to my house.

Harry's POV

I watched her go. God, this sounds like one of those old-fashion love movies. Now we'll be at least 20 minutes late. Damn, why did I even let her go?! I thought angrily to myself. I started pacing back and forth, occasionally looking up to see if she's coming back. "Get yourself together, now." I said out loud. Maybe I'm going crazy. Well, might as well get the Knight Bus here. I doubt that she'll be very pleased with the transportation.

I raised my wand hand and waited patiently, oh aright, _impatiently _for it to come. Without a second to spare, I saw the familiar purple triple Decker bus come into view. The conductor jumped out and said his usual speech, finally asking me what I want (the usual hot chocolate, toothbrush, or regular bedding). I paid for two mugs of hot chocolate, figuring Hermione would want one too, after having to_ bath_ Crookshanks in _cold _water at the very _last _minute.

I looked at my silver watch again (for the 1,001th time as Hermione might say). Where in the world is that woman?!!!!!!!

Hermione's POV

I rushed outside again, my heels clanking on the sidewalk. Crookshanks got me all wet, but with a little bit of magic, anything's possible. Such as drying me up.

I finally spotted the Knight Bus, and I quickly jumped up, arriving just in time for Harry to hand me a mug of hot chocolate. "Where to?" the driver out front asked. "The Rose, please," Harry replied. The bus lurched forward, causing me to spill half of my cup onto the mattress.

"Don't worry," said the conductor, seeing my annoyed look. "That happens all the time. We once had an old lady's teeth come out. The mattresses that we have absorbs everything up and cleans themselves. But unfortunately, the teeth are still in there." The conductor shook his head. "Poor ladycouldn't tell us whatshe wanted, but we sorted it through in the end.What's down there stays down there."

"Well surely you can get them out can't you?" I implored. "I mean, what about jewelry? Or peoples' valuables? That'll cost them a fortune."

The conductor shook his head. "Don't worry dear. The mattresses only absorb liquids, not things. The teeth were just an exception. We never had any other incidents, before. Anyway, here's The Rose. You guys have fun, alright?!"

Harry and I thanked him, and we got off. The Rose was the most beautiful restaurant I've ever seen. Hedges of roses surrounded the French building, with lush reds, whites, oranges, and pinks. Elegant fountains and statues were scattered among the vivid flowerbeds.Wroght iron gates closed off different parts of the garden and courtyards, some especially reserved, while others for the public. Thiswas the fanciest place I had ever seen.

There was just one problem:I can't do this alone. I was so plain, so gray among these vibrant colors. Who is this blind date? What if he hates me? A million questions sprinted across my mind and back, annoying the heck out of me. I gripped Harry's arm, nervously. Surely it can't be that bad?

Harry's POV

"Hermione!!!!" I yelled while gently nudging her. "C'mon Hermie… Not now," I pleaded. After what seemed like an hour, shesnapped out of her gaze.She blinked once, twice, and a few times after that until she registered what was going on. "Before you ask," I said, "you completely zoned out for five minutes. It was really creepy."

Hermione got up and slowly looked around. The Rose's lights glowed softly in the background. "Huh?," came the so-called intelligent answer.

"It's OK." I grasped her firmly. "I bet you're just nervous. You never have dated anyone before this. Trust me, it's a lot of fun."

I led her over to the front gate. "Stay here, ok? I'm going to check in, and get the number. Wait till he comes."

Hermione's POV

There he went without telling me who the 'he' is. Blast him! I will never ever go on a blind date ever again. Ever! I promise.

Harry came out again, handing me a red rose with little beads of light framing it. "It'll ring when your table's ready. If he comes a little bit late, just go. I've already told him where you're sitting." Harry smiled. "And if you excuse me, Ginny and I have some unfinished business to do." After leaving me with these last thoughts, he disapperated.

Hell with it! I impatiently tapped my foot against the cobblestone. It was getting remarkably cold. Poor me, sitting out in the cold under the stars, while waiting for my one and only true love to come rescue me from the icy cold. Pathetic! That's what you are, I scolded. I don't believe in all of this mushy, gushy love stuff. I don't even _bother_ to fiddle around with anything about it. I am Hermione Granger, a smart and well-recognized witch, and you don't see me making out with some git behind the local book store. Love- that's what messes peoples' lives up. Nothing good ever comes out of it. And I'm talking about the boyfriend mushy kind, not the I-love-my-friends-and-family-type. Well, you get the point.

So there I was, a well-known doctor sitting out in the open with no one to accompany me. Lame. Or a better word would be pitiable. This world can be so cruel.

The rose suddenly started to ring (finally!). Great, the annoying 'he's late. I'll just have dinner all to myself then. Satisfied, I got up and approached the waitress. "For two correct?" she asked. I nodded and followed her out to the open until we reached a little table under a mini terrace covered with-guess what?-roses. A little fountain sprinkled nearby. For once, I was glad I came along.

The waitress handed me a menu, and one for the mystery man, and quickly left. I gazed around the little reserved area Harry had booked. Ok, so I was overreacting. This date was going to be fun after all. I hope.

In a distance, I could see a handsome young man talking to the same waitress. See? Even waitresses have love lives. It's scary to think how love is everywhere, how you could never escape it. Unless you live with the Slytherins or something. But, unfortunately, love exists even there. They're just too dumb-witted to notice that or to use it correctly.

The waitress was now directing (as in pointing) the young man to me. My breath caught in my throat. That was him? He was gorgeous! Well, that word is a little too strong for me. He was OK! Now there's a better word.

He thanked the waitress and walked towards me. I slowly blushed. OMG!!!!! I've never blushed before! What should I do? Should I pretend to look at the menu? I grabbed the menu and hid my face behind it, pretending it to be some really great book. The footsteps kept on getting nearer till he was finally was sitting right in front of me.

"Hello, _darling,_" drawled an oh-so-familiar voice. Oh no! No, this is a mistake! Harry would never do this to me! He can't! He just can't be-

"Draco Malfoy. It's an honor to meet your acquaintance. Will you please lower that menu, so I can see your beautiful face?" he simpered. Ok, now this was scary. I didn't move an inch.

"Please. I'm not that ugly."

I giggled slightly. Oh no, this isn't right! Hermione Granger doesn't giggle! Only silly girls do. And Malfoy never says please! And, he was wrong about that ugly thing anyway.

I slowly lowered my menu and stared right into those malicious silvery eyes. Silver swirled around and around. He looked straight into mine. For one minute, we just stared, neither one of us saying anything. It was finally me who broke the silence.

"Malfoy." I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming.

"Well done Granger, I see you recognize me. No surprises there since you were always the know-it-all mudblood. Some things never change. Where's your boyfriend Weasly? Is he so poor, he's ashamed to show his dirty face?" he sneered.

Seven long years of pure hate and loathing caught up with me. "Don't you ever call Ron that, you, you bastard! You moron! You git!" I screamed, making the birds in the next tree fly out. "You Malfoys think you're so great because of your stupid blood! Ron and Harry are soo much better than you!!!" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Temper, Granger. You don't want that buck-tooth mouth of yours to say anything you would later regret, would you?" Draco smirked.

Angrily I got up and pushed him out of the way. How could Harry set me up with him?!!!!!! I ran away, ignoring all the symphonic glances thrown in my direction. He was a Slytherin!!! A fool as well as a monster!

I ran until I was at the front entrance of The Rose. I called the Knight Bus, and it came, nearly hitting over a trash can. I stepped on board and slowly cried myself to sleep. He was right. Some things just never do change.

A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please REVIEW! Tell the honest truth ok?! NO LYING!!!!!!! gasps in some air REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you. :-)


	2. Hair, Gel, and News

Hello again! I didn't get too many reviews, but I'm really really glad that I got at least one! lol. Thanks soooooo much! Oh, and PLEASE Review more! That way I know that somebody's reading my story. I wouldn't want to post something up that no body reads. Thanks again!

A/N: OH! And I guess I'm not going to update till I get at least 5 reviews. That way I would know somebody's actually READING this. Bye Bye! Happy Holidays!

Disclaimer:

Me: Draco, do you have the disclaimer?

Draco: What? You never asked me to do a disclaimer!

Me: Well, just do one right now!

Draco: Alright, alright!

Camera: Now let's zoom up on that poster.

Draco: (carries a poster with the disclaimer) It's pretty isn't it?

Camera: It is decorated in green and silver.

Me: Ok, read it out loud!

Draco: As you wish. (Starts reading)

As much as I wish I could own the admirable, amazing, astonishing, astounding, awe-inspiring, awesome, brilliant, cool, divine, dynamite, enjoyable, excellent, extraordinary, fabulous, fantastic, fine, groovy, incredible, magnificent, marvelous, miraculous, outstanding, peachy, phenomenal, pleasant, pleasing, prime, remarkable, sensational, something else, staggering, startling, strange, stupendous, super, superb, surprising, swell, terrific, too much, tremendous, unheard-of, wondrous Draco Malfoy, I, unfortunately, do not own him (or any of the other measly unimportant characters). J.K. Rowling owns all.

Harry: Liar! I'm doing the disclaimer for the next chapter.

Me: Fine Harry, just make it better than his.

Harry: Sure thing!

Me: Ok, on with the story!

Chapter 2- Hair, Gel, and News

"Do you think we should wake her up?"

"No, let her sleep."

"Yeah, but I feel guilty about being in her house without an invitation."

"Honestly, you worry too much."

What? I groggily woke up to the sound of two voices. I peered at the alarm clock. 9:30! Dammit! Why didn't the alarm wake me up? I was sooooo late for work, and my boss was soo going to fire me. Ok, relax Hermione, I told myself. I dragged myself out of bed (if you could even do that!) and wandered around like some drunk person. Where was my closet? How could I not know where my closet was?! I couldn't have been drunk! I don't even recall being at a bar… Then it hit me- it was Sunday. The events of yesterday filled my head again, causing me to fall off-balance, landing me straight into my bedpost. A moan escaped my lips. This was getting stupid; what happened?

Ok, I fell asleep on the Knight Bus. Then… Then what? Oh yeah. I fell off the bed, thanks to the certain jolt (the drivers seriously needed driving lessons) of the bus and landed on the floor. I had a throbbing headache after that. Then, I had stumbled into my room. No wait- I drank some tea before that, but that's not important. Ok, so I brushed my teeth and fell asleep in my clothes. I quickly looked at my clothes. Yep, I was still in that strapless dress. (No wonder it was so uncomfortable).

Then what about those voices? I gingerly picked myself up and picked up my wand. I tried to concentrate on the hall in front of me, but I kept on crashing into either sides. Since when have I been so clumsy? Well, never really, unless you count the time I tripped over Harry's shoes and landed my face into the pink lemonade. Ohh Yeah. That was quite embarrassing.

I placed my hands out on either side of me to try to walk straight. Was I really that tired? When I finally made it into the kitchen, where I heard the two voices, I collapsed into the nearest chair, messaging my eyes at the same time. This was not me. The only time this ever happened before was when Ron and I had that horrible fight in 6th year. We dated for a few months, and then we just broke up. Trust me, you don't want to know the details.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

My eyes flashed open, and I came face to face with Ginny. A sigh of relief escaped me.

"Ginny, you scared me!! I thought you were some attacker or..."

"Death-eater?" Harry chuckled. "Seriously Hermione, the downfall of Voldermort (at this Ginny merely shivered) was years ago!"

"Harry!" I cried, for no particular reason.

Harry and Ginny both raised their eyebrows. "Hermione, are you sure you're alright?" Ginny asked uncertainly. "Cause you look a mess; no offense or anything. Let's get you cleaned up." She gripped my arm and helped me up. "You can tell me and Harry exactly what happened yesterday."

We walked into the bathroom. Ginny was right; I looked like I've never slept before! Dark bags were hanging from under my eyes, and my cheeks looked a sickly color of spinach green. My hair was especially frizzy and bushy, and little sleep marks were embedded up and down my arm. If this was Halloween, I would fit in perfectly as a female zombie with wiry hair sticking straight out from my head.

"Ok, take a shower first. Then we could do your hair." Ginny shuffled through my cabinets. "Don't you have anything besides these?" she asked, holding up a bottle of Starmart's cheapest shampoo and conditioner.

My ears turned pink. "No, what's the matter with those?" I demanded.

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, you need professional stuff. How long have you been using these? In exact years." She shook the two bottles up and down.

"Well… Pretty much forever, so that would be 25 years?" I replied hopefully. A little bit _too _hopefully.

She tsked. "Hermione, you should know better than that. Hold on a sec." Ginny stuck her head out of the bathroom and shouted, "Harry, sweetie, could you run down to my salon, and grab a few bottles of Madame Rosetts's shampoo and conditioner? They're both blue bottles. And while you're on it, could you also grab the hair gel? It's the same brand, but the gel is in a clear bottle. Thanks!"

"Sure, just hold on…" came a muffled reply.

Harry came, struggling with his belt. "Stupid thing… won't come back on…" He pulled the belt as hard as he can, but it just bounced around the room like a piece of rubber. "This is just a piece of shi-"

"Harry, don't cuss!" Ginny interrupted. She jumped up, seized the belt, and helped Harry put it back on. "What were you doing with the belt off anyway?" she inquired.

"I had to go the bathroom. Ok, well see you in a bit." Harry waved and disapperated.

Ginny's attention was directed to me again. "Ok, go take a shower," she said brightly. "I'll pick out your clothes."

I staggered into the shower and turned the water on. The cool water was so refreshing. I could stay here all day.

"Hermione?!" shouted Ginny. Even with the block glass door, I could easily spot her flaming red hair.

"What?!"

"Uh, I forgot I still have to do your hair. Umm, could you just kind of wait there? Just wash your body but not your hair. Sorry 'bout that!"

I sighed and rested against the wall. The water trickled down giving a little gentle massage. After at least half an hour of waiting, Ginny appeared again, this time holding an armful of hair stuff and a million different outfits. Oh boy, was this going to be fun.

I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Before I could open my mouth to say anything, Ginny was already blabbering away about what would look best on me.

"Ok, we could straighten your hair and give you blonde highlights. No, that won't look good. How about honey colored highlights? That'll be perfect! Or we could curl your hair into mini ringlets. That'll be so adorable! Or we could put some braids in! Nah, that doesn't fit you. Or we could-"

"Ginny, calm yourself down," I interrupted. "Can't we just do a spell that'll smooth out my hair? I did it last night; ask Harry, he'll tell you."

Ginny frowned. "You mean _elasta rosa_? That's just a _temporary_ spell, Hermie. It lasts only about an hour, and after that, it fades and leaves you with hair worse than you've started with. This is _permanent_. It'll last as long as you like. You could always change it whenever you want. So what do you want?" She eyed my hair apprehensively. "I think we should straighten your hair first. Then you can pick what color highlights you want," she suggested.

"Ok, whatever you say."

For one or two hours (I'm not sure) I sat there, letting Ginny wash my hair, apply tons of gel, comb it, and did all the other stuff that's necessary to straighten my hair. When it was time for me to chose the highlights, I just went along with the honey color. Now I know how Barbie feels. The only difference is that she _likes_ this kind of stuff.

Following that, we tried on countless numbers of designer robes and clothes until I was extremely exhausted. I begged her, and we finally went with a silk flower skirt and a plain white top. I just left my hair hanging, and that was that.

It was almost noon when we finished. My stomach growled, and I remembered that I haven't had anything to eat for breakfast.

After debating and postponing our lunch for a precious 45 minutes, Ginny, Harry, and I decided that the best place to eat was The Three Broomsticks.

Three meals, one glass of wine, and two mugs of butterbeer later, the subject of Ron came around.

"So what were you doing in my house?" I asked casually enough, so I won't sound too accusing. I guess I didn't really mind, but still, they were in my house without any kind of note or letter.

"Umm… sorry 'bout that. It was Harry's idea, and I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted." Ginny shot a glare at Harry who tried to look as innocent as possible and failing miserably.

"Well, I was going to tell you that the Weasleys were coming next week," Harry said, "But _somebody_ here didn't want to wake you up so early in the morning."

I looked back at Ginny. "Well, she does have a point," I pointed out. "I'm not exactly a morning person, so I wouldn't be too happy if you guys woke me up after an uncomfortable night."

"Why do you always have to take her side? You never take my side!"

"Well, you always took Ron's side! You both accused Crookshanks of eating Scabbers! And it turned out that he was perfectly innocent! And what about the Firebolt?! Oh it was _my _fault that I cared enough about you that I even told Professor McGonagall!"

"Will someone stop talking like I'm not even here?!!" Ginny glowered at both of us. "This is the stupidest fight I had ever heard! And, trust me, I know stupid!"

Harry looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry Hermione, I got too carried away."

"Yeah same here. So where are the Weasleys staying? I don't have too much room in my house."

"That's fine," replied Gin. "Ron, George, Angelina, Fred, Selena, Percy, and Penelope are staying at Harry's place. Mum and Dad are staying at mine, so you won't have to prepare anything."

"Who's Selena?"

"Oh, she's Fred's girlfriend. They're engaged and are going to marry sometime in January."

Interesting. Now that everyone's married (with the exception of Fred and Selena, but they're going to marry), and that Harry and Ginny are a couple, there's really no one left except for Ron and me. And I'm _not_ marrying Ron whatsoever. He can be a big pain sometimes, always jumping to conclusions.

"Hermione?"

"Huh?" I said automatically.

"Harry and I should go. I guess we'll see you later."

"Yeah, well see you! Thanks for the makeover. I guess I really needed that." I had to force those last words to come out.

So that's how it went for the next few days. I went to work, Ginny in her salon, and Harry was busy preparing for the Weasleys' arrival. Everything was fine until Thursday. That was when I met him again.

A/N: So how was that? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE! It takes only a minute or two and it makes any author (especially me since I'm kinda low on reviews) EXTREMELY HAPPY!!!!!!!!!!! Pretty please? With whip-cream, cherries, marshmallows, chocolate chips, fudge, jelly beans, and oreos on top? Thank you! I'll treasure every single review I get. It doesn't have to be a good review. I just want your opinion. Thanks again! :-)


	3. A Brief Conversation

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! I BEGGGGGGGGGGGGG YOU!!!!!!!! The truth please. The truth, and only the truth, and nothing except the truth. Thank you :-) And I'm not updating till I get 6 or more reviews. Please, I'm not asking that much!!!!

Harry: Here's the Disclaimer:

I do not own Harry, Ron, Hermione, and any other Gryffindors in this story, as much as I love them. J.K. Rowling owns all of us. I do NOT wish to own any of the Slytherins, so don't EVEN think that I would want to own any of those foul-mouthed death-eaters. That would be humiliating and shameful. J.K. Rowling owns them too, thankfully.

Me: Errr... thanks Harry... kind of... that wasn't want I wanted though.

**Chapter 3-**

Sunshine. Cool breezes. Autumn leaves. What more could I wish for? Oh yeah, retirement. Harry's so lucky; he doesn't have to do a _thing_, and he still has plenty of galleons left! And a mansion, the Star stripper what's-it-called (the newest broom model; I bet you that he was the only person that could afford such a broom) and still remains a famous wizard. That's just not _fair. _Not that I'm complaining. It's just _unjust._

But besides that, this day was simply _perfect _for a nice walk and a cup of coffee. It was already time for my lunch break (15 minutes of pure luxury), and I figured a trip to the Waterlily Café was too much of a temptation to resist. You might think I'm exaggerating, but I have ten hours worth of stress on my hands regularly, and every minute off work is a pleasurable one.

* * *

I quietly counted my sickles from my purse and was about to hand the lady 17 sickles when another hand stopped me. I turned around and put on the biggest glare my face could muster, and the infamous face of Malfoy greeted me. Now what does he want?

"Hello, Gran- _Hermione_. I really need to talk to you right now." He heaved a big sigh (I couldn't tell whether it was real or fake), and continued. "I can pay for that, too. Look, I'm really sorry about what happened on Saturday. It took me to realize what I've said, and I really want to take that back. I was hoping you would forgive me." He smiled (a real smile this time) and as much as I hated to admit it, he did look really sorry. But, I'm not that dumb.

"Malfoy, as much as you should know, I'm not going to forgive you, ever. And if I ever do, it'll take much more than a pathetic sorry to change my mind. Now I have to get back to work, and you're just wasting my time." I turned around and swiftly shove the sickles toward the lady. She eyed me disapprovingly.

"That'll go to the Malfoy account," Malfoy instantly said. Blasted prat. Typical of him; always getting his way. But it _was _er… _nice _of him to pay for that. But then again, he owes me a lot after all this time.

Mary Zark (that's what the lady's name-tag read) frowned as she handed me a warm latte. I hastily grabbed it and left before the conceited brat had a chance to catch up with me. But most unfortunately, his legs are longer than mine, meaning that I had barely just set foot out the door when he started talking (or trying to apologize) again.

"Look, I'm truly sorry. Your words really proved me wrong," he said.

I rolled my eyes. How many times was Malfoy ever right?

"Now that Father's gone, I could be what I really am. I could finally be me," he paused, probably staring at the back of my head.

_Just keep walking. Malfoys never apologize._

"You're right; blood doesn't matter anymore, now that the Dark Lord's gone. Actually it never mattered to begin with. My father taught me that pure bloods were always better, but now I realized that everyone's the same. I know it seems strange to hear that from me, but I've really changed, Hermione. I've really changed."

_Changed, my arse. He changed alright-, from bad to worse. But still, how many times do MALFOY, of all people, actually say sorry?_

"Hermione, are you listening?"

I stopped and slowly turned around. "What?" I snapped.

Malfoy sighed. "You weren't listening to one word I was saying, did you?"

I couldn't decide on whether I should forgive him or smack him on the face. I finally let my 'angelic' side take over.

"Yes, I was listening. But I can't trust you until you prove to me that you've really changed. It hasn't even been a week since that date!" I kept my face as emotionless as possible. Well, I _tried _to be nice. Especially to Malfoy of all people. Doesn't that count for anything?

"Err… Perhaps you can visit me at Malfoy Manor, sometimes," he stuttered, which caught me completely off-guard. _Me_, meet _him_? You've _got _to be kidding. There's no way. There's no way.

"No, I won't," I retorted. "I have my own work to do, and I don't have time to visit you, even if you call it a visit."

But, unfortunately, that wasn't what I said. Whenever someone catches me off-guard, I say the wrong thing, which is usually the first answer that comes to my mind; and in this case, NEVER trust your first instinct.

"Yeah, sure," I automatically said. What have I just done? I mentally slapped myself. Now look at me! I couldn't even control my own mind! Dear me, I must be going crazy.

"Or actually," (I put on a face full of disappointment). "I have company arriving next week. Maybe another time?" I put on a big phony smile. Since when did I start smiling big phony smiles at Malfoy?

"Sure, whenever you want to come, just come." He smiled. That was the first time I've actually noticed how nice he looked, far from being his usual snobby, rat-like face. His silver eyes were like mirrors, reflecting his miseries, joys, betrayals, and losses. There was something weird about them… it's like you could just dive in and stay there forever.

I stared into his eyes. I could see my own face, my own eyes. We stared until I figured out that he was gone. My gaze barely shifted from where his eyes once were. Dazed, I drank the rest of my latte and was about to go back to work when a gold piece of paper caught my eye. It had an untidy scrawl on the front:

Hermione-

To get to Malfoy Manor, simply go to the forest nearest to your house, and go until you see a big oak tree near the lake. There will be a hollow hole with a snake. Tap the snake with your wand and say Malfoy Manor. If you do this correctly, it should land you near the entrance; just simply ask one of my house elves, and they will gladly assist you.

- Draco

Hmm… this could be useful. I don't particularly know what I'd use it for or WHY I would even BOTHER to use it, but there was something inside of me that told me I would need it. I quickly pocketed it and resumed walking like nothing happened.

* * *

"So what happened?"

"Huh?"

Ginny sighed. "Hermione, I just asked you a question. Answer it."

"Nothing happened," I stuttered. "I just went to work and that's all." I lowered my head again, so I could see the paper I was working on in the dim-lit room. Gin had invited me over for dinner for some girl-to-girl talk. Well, supposedly. It's not like I have _anything _to talk about.

The red-haired Weasley frowned. "Hermione, I KNOW something happened to you. This is the first time I've ever seen you completely doze off from your work." She pointed at the ink blotches on the sheet. "And you have a sort of far-away look. It's like your thinking of someone." She grinned mischievously. "You're not in love are you?"

"Of course I'm not," I yelled a little too quickly. I lowered my voice and said, "I mean, I'm just tired that's all. It's been a long day at work." I pretended to wipe my hand at my forehead.

Ginny just grinned that annoying grin of hers. "So, who's the lucky man?"

"There's NO lucky man," I said, exasperated. "Gin, when will you UNDERSTAND that?"

"When you tell me the truth."

"There's NO truth. None, whatsoever. I'm telling you the truth about my day, that's all."

"Ok fine. Then tell me about your WHOLE day. No skipping parts."

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, I woke up and ate cereal. Then I fed Crookshanks and gave him a bath. Then I went to work. Then I-"

"Just skip that part Hermione. Tell about your work."

"I thought you told me NOT to skip anything."

"Yes, and now I'm telling you to skip it."

I sighed. There's point in hiding it any longer. Especially when it comes to Ginny.

"Ok, so I DID meet some one, but that's none of your business." I stood up and gathered all of my things. "Where could I put this?" I asked, nodding to the pile of papers.

But she wasn't listening. Her eyes gleamed, and she could barely keep herself from smiling so hard. Why did I even tell her?!

"That's GREAT, Hermione!!!!!!!!!" Ginny squealed while squeezing me to death. "I know you had it in you! I just didn't know when it would show." She grabbed my hand and dragged me around the room while squeaking at the top of her voice. "Hermione is in LOOOVVVVEEEE!!!!!! Hermione is in LOOOOOVEEEEEEE!"

"Really, Ginny," I started between gasps of air. But I should have known not to say anything. Gin continued to drag me around the room, and after getting tired of that, around the house.

"Hermione is in LOOOOVEEEEE," she sang in a sing-song voice at the top of her lungs. I made a mad grab for the doorknob when she dragged me pass it, but ended up on the floor instead.

"Gin, PLEASE!" I shouted, trying not to look annoyed. "I'm tired, and this isn't helping!!! AND I met someone, which means that I only MET them, not love them! Will you PLEASE get that into your head?!"

Ginny stopped and turned around, gasping too. "You don't understand do you?" she instructed me. "You MET someone, which is the same as you STARTED to LIKE him, or you wouldn't say that you MET him because you only MEET people when you LIKE or LOVE them."

"That makes no sense whatsoever, Gin!"

The youngest Weasley rolled her eyes. "Honestly Hermione, I thought you had it in you. You MEET people when you LIKE them. You say you MET somebody when you have FEELINGS for them, but you DON'T KNOW it yet." She rolled her eyes again. "Now, who is the lucky man?"

"No body!" I cried shrilly. "If you don't mind, let's eat dinner." Without waiting for her, I marched into the kitchen. Ginny trailed behind me, beaming from ear to ear. "Wait till Harry hears! And Ron! Oh, they will be soooo happy for you!" She quickly gave me another cobra hug.

"Gin, get off me. Really, you're acting very immature for your age right now. You're 24 for goodness stake! Any outsider would think you're only 18!"

Ginny smiled. "So? That's NOT the point! The point is that YOU, Hermione Granger, the one person that most people thought was hopeless when it came to romance, actually found a date! I'm calling Harry over right now!" She excitedly reached for the phone, but I was quicker. I triumph fully held the phone over me head.

"HERMIONE!" she yelled, "Give me the phone RIGHT NOW!"

"Not until you PROMISE not to tell anyone."

"No way!"

"Promise now."

"NO!"

"Ok, so no phone for you."

"What's the use?! They're going to find out anyway! If not sooner, then later! NOW GIVE ME THE PHO-" She made a lunge for it but fell, pulling the cord with her. The cord broke with a snap, leaving me with the now worthless phone. That did not sound good. I looked over to see what Ginny's reaction was, but she didn't move.

"Ginny, are you alright?" I cried, dropping the blasted phone. She lifted her head up, her face all red from laughing.

"We're so STUPID!" she gasped, laughing in between words. "It's the WIZARDING world, and we're fighting over a PHONE." She doubled up on laughing.

"Oh yeah." I feebly smiled. "So you won't tell anyone right?"

Gin rolled her eyes. "What do you think?"

"Umm… you won't?"

"Duh! Well, I'll see…"

"Are you going to tell or not?"

"It depends on who you met."

"It's none of your business."

"It is too my business."

I held my hands in defeat. See how stubborn Weasleys can be?

"Ok, I'll tell you but you've got to _swear _that you won't tell anyone else. Especially Harry."

"Fine. Spill it."

"Acomlfoy." I mumbled quickly.

"Sorry, didn't catch that."

"I met DRA-CO MAL-FOY," I stated, drawing out the syllables. I felt my face growing hot. Just a little. Ok, maybe a lot. So what?

"You met DRACO MALFOY?!!!!" Ginny's eyes got as big as grapefruits. "How?! I mean isn't he really rich?"

I halfheartedly sighed. "What's rich got to do with anything?"

"A lot! I mean, how did you actually SEE him in broad daylight? I thought he would be in some dark room practicing the dark arts or something. Did he talk to you?!"

"Yes. Now are we going to eat dinner?"

"So what happened?"

I rolled my eyes, AGAIN. Never. Ever. Trust. A. Weasley. With. Your. Love. Life. The Number 1 Lesson that would be handy in life.


End file.
